Talento
by Acuinipuini
Summary: No todo se reduce a ser el mejor, a tener al mundo comiendo de la mano. Por que no todos talentos son faciles de ver a simple vista y hasta el mas pequeño, esconde una grandeza infinita.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (ya quisiera, si fuesen mios habria RyoSaku hasta en los cortes). No lo hago con animo de lucro, solo intento entretener mi mente y de paso a algun distraido que se ponga a leerme.

* * *

**Talento**

Era habilidoso, de eso no había duda alguna. Oponentes al escuchar su nombre oscurecían sus miradas como si fuesen a luchar contra una gran e inminente tormenta. Sus compañeros de equipo le respetaban, admirando su facilidad para resolver situaciones y su habilidad para amoldarse a las situaciones difíciles saliendo airoso de las mismas.

Eso era parte de su ser, de quien era y por lo cual vivía.

Si bien las cosas le resultaban en ocasiones algo dificultosas, no pasaba de ello, y lograba una victoria más que merecida.

Ese era su talento.

Enfrentarse ante cualquier enemigo, con la mirada en alto, con el orgullo de un guerrero y dejar en cada uno de sus partidos el alma como si estuviese peleando con su vida. La vida le había enseñado eso, y si bien aún conservaba la actitud poco modesta y la mirada avasallante, Ryoma Echizen, era un poco más humilde. Por más que no lo demostrara públicamente.

Todos pensaban que no había nada que pudiese sorprender a al príncipe del tenis, a aquel prodigio de ojos gatunos y actitud imponente.

Pero estaban errados. Había personas que siempre tiraron del hilo para llevarlo a los extremos, convirtiéndole en una persona mejor, en un jugador excepcional, en alguien a quien admirar.

Su padre, ese viejo verde con energía excesiva y con la boca llena de palabras innecesarias. Pero a la vez, ese oponente fuerte y dedicado que le había ayudado en su camino de autodescubrimiento desde que tenía uso de razón.

Su antiguo capitán de equipo, un joven con ambiciones sensatas. El que descubrió que Ryoma Echizen era más que un pequeño niño con habilidades extraordinarias para el juego. Su visión era convertirlo en un líder que valiera la pena seguir y alentar.

Sus compañeros de equipo, aquellos primeros que resultaron un desafío latente en cada torneo interno. Que a su vez, pasaban de enemigos a apoyo sublime en cada juego en el cual se disputaba el colegio.

Y estaba ella.

Esa muchacha que permanecía en un costado, casi alejada de la mayoría, con sus ojos clavados en él y que llenos de admiración observaban cada uno de sus movimientos dentro de la cancha.

Su antítesis por así decirlo.

Ella tenía el talento de no desesperarse, de decir las cosas justas en el momento indicado. De bajarlo a tierra cuando fuese necesario.

No lo hacía conscientemente, no al parecer por que su forma de ser siempre fue callada, tímida. Y no era que no pensara o que no tuviera nada para decir, pero siempre se conformaba con espetar lo justo y necesario aunque por dentro tuviera millones de cosas por soltar.

Su talento era no abrumarlo con preguntas estúpidas, ni darle la razón con cuando no la tenía, aun poniéndose en contra de muchas personas.

Pero lo que le mas le sorprendía, y que aun mirándose a sí mismo en una especie de autoevaluación no encontraba en sí mismo, era el temple y las ganas de superación. Debía admitir además, que cocinaba muy bien.

Sakuno Ryuzaki no era de esas personas con facilidad para los deportes y los estudios, no es que fuese tonta, pero exámenes de cualquier tipo siempre le llevaban horas y horas dentro de días interminable en semanas aburridísimas. Su tenis aun seguía siendo de principiante por más que ella hubiese tenido prácticas y prácticas en todos esos años. Y aun así, en sus ojos la determinación no se apagaba. Su fuerza de voluntad era mucho más grande que la suya propia porque el talento de Ryuzaki, era exactamente, no tener talento en general.

Porque con ello había aprendido muchas más cosas al querer alcanzar un objetivo ya que el camino había sido largo y sinuoso. Más peligroso y con alti-bajos.

Valiente a su manera.

Había algo en ella, en esa caja llena de imperfecciones talentosas. En su andar algo distraído, en su impuntualidad y en su pésimo sentido de la orientación (esta última causante de la segunda).

A sus diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, comenzaba a darse cuenta que su supuesto "fastidio" hacia la chica no era más que curiosidad débilmente saciada.

Porque él era especial, y ella también, a su manera.

Porque él era un genio en lo que se proponía y ella una atenta luchadora sin deseos de rendirse ni aun estando en las ultimas.

Porque él era egocéntrico y algo pedante, ella humilde y sumisa.

Porque ambos, aun siendo polos opuestos, eran talentosos.

Y uno de sus mayores talentos, era el complementarse.

…Más de lo que ambos pudieran imaginarse conscientemente.

Fin

* * *

¡Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este drabble. Se me ocurrio hoy , inspirada al ver el capitulo 169 de PoT. De alguna manera senti que Sakuno era como un cable a tierra para Ryoma en un momento como ese, asi que me dio plasmarlo en este escrito, espero que les haya agradado.

Besos a todos.

Grisel


End file.
